


organization xiii (after dark)

by neamenise (radovanryn)



Series: The Company Man [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Recreational Drug Use, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radovanryn/pseuds/neamenise
Summary: [NSFW AU for "The Company Man" series] They're a ragtag group of twelve attractive Nobodies alone in a world (that never was) with nothing better to do than... well, each other. Or, Axel makes his rounds.
Relationships: Axel/Demyx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: The Company Man [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563040
Kudos: 15





	1. never have we ever [demyx]

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these shorts were written as part of my original Organization XIII character study series, "The Company Man," which is in-progress with two characters to go! (For more information, follow me [@radovanryn on twitter](https://twitter.com/radovanryn).) Three of these chapters--Demyx, Xigbar, and Larxene--are each set in the same smutty universe, with Axel/Vexen in its own strange little mystical AU. 
> 
> Heed the warnings, but also try to have a good time. (After all, Axel sure is!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time gets screwy. Sometimes. (Every time.)

The air was _floating_. Or at least, that’s how it felt to Demyx… The blonde sighed heavily, half-numb digits strumming discordant strings more for the _feeling_ than out of any concern for how it sounded. Demyx felt disconnected from his lower half, his legs hopelessly tangled in Axel’s spindly limbs as the redhead dazedly watched firelight dance off the tips of his fingers.

The… _whatever-it-was_ Demyx had gotten from the Cheshire Cat must’ve kicked in, then.

Demyx grinned, and let his sitar disburse into a cascade of bubbles. Axel hardly noticed, but then again he _wouldn’t_, would he? Demyx wondered if Axel was floating, too.

“Hey,” he murmured, struck by a _brilliant_ idea. Axel’s fire floated off, and red-rimmed eyes met Demyx’s own. “Let’s make out.” _Genius_.

Axel regarded Demyx, silent for several eternities, but the musician wasn’t sweating it. Demyx had never kissed Axel before, but he _loved_ kissing Axel. Or, Lea? No, Axel. Demyx shook his head. He never kissed _Lea_ before, or at least, not yet.

See, time gets all screwy when you’re floating. The Cat gets it, which is why Demyx loved him, too.

After forever, Axel shrugged, legs sliding off Demyx as the redhead pulled himself closer. “Sure,” he agreed, voice deep and rough. He smiled, a secret little thing. Like it was cheating, to be with Demyx, pretending to have a heart. Because Axel didn’t know that truth, at least not yet.

Tongues. Wet, slippery heat. The syrupy taste of chocolate, the acrid bitterness of the hallucinogen. Nimble fingers gliding through short, product-laden hair, only to _grip_ and _pull_. A moan, whose was it? Demyx couldn’t tell, but _gods_, he loved kissing Axel.

A giggle. Can’t say _that_, this time is the first time, after all. Not the last, but that’s what Demyx appreciated about Lea. Not enough Guardians wanted to make out with their enemy, after all. Except, he _still_ hasn’t made out with Lea, only Axel. Once. Now. Time spinning in circles like their tongues.

Axel moaned into their kiss, a name. _Isa_. Demyx giggled again, happy. Guess time was bein’ all funny for Axel too, if he hadn’t _got it memorized_ that Isa had been but wasn’t yet. Ira’s descendant, one of them at least. All the pieces, coming together at last… Luxu was the best choice, after all.

Hands twisted in his hair, tongue slick and tracing his lips. Demyx liked Axel like this, but he liked him best on his back. “Lay down,” he whispered, and like a good soldier Axel obeyed, legs spread and cheeks flushed, lips full and panting. Demyx set his fingers to the redhead’s zipper, exposing still-unmarred flesh to half-numb digits. With a sigh, Demyx floated back down, discordant sounds echoing throughout the mostly-barren room.

“Always loved this,” Demyx crooned, and if Axel was confused because this never happened except for all the times later, well, then…

Time is screwy like that, sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I went there. MoM!Demyx, confusing his timelines ‘cause he’s high. I’m kinda “eh” on this fan theory, but thought it might be fun to play with. Also, credit to Nic ([@saïxbosom](https://twitter.com/saixbosom)) for the Isa-is-Ira’s-descendent headcanon and to Ari ([@thoughquaking](https://twitter.com/thoughquaking)) for cheerleading for more AkuDem content. I hope you liked this mini-fic!


	2. the cure for what ails ya [xigbar]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shower is a convenient place to be if you’re gonna get dirty.

Axel sighed with relief as he entered the communal shower room to find it empty. For all his extroverted tendencies, Axel’s mission had been tedious and messy and he was in no mood to trade barbs with Xaldin or listen to Marluxia’s passive-aggressive bullshit. Kingdom Hearts help him if Demyx showed up and tried to snap him with a towel…

No, what Axel wanted was to stand under hot, steaming jets of water until all the tension left his tired muscles. Then once he was nice and hot and relaxed he’d slip his naked body in between the cool sheets of his bed and sleep for a minimum of twelve hours. If Saïx had a problem with it, he knew where to find Axel.

(If he was being honest, Axel half-hoped his sleeping naked strategy would entice Saïx into joining rather than dragging him out of bed.)

Axel shed his coat and mud-caked boots in a pile for the Dusks to take care of, and stepped into the shower with the water as hot as he could stand it. Steam immediately filled the room, wet beads of condensation forming on the white-tiled walls. Axel moaned as the heat began to soothe his various aches and pains—

“Hope I’m not interrupting something.”

Groaning, Axel let his head rest against the cool tiles. So much for solitude. However, as slender arms slid presumptuously around Axel’s waist, the assassin had to admit that he could have been in worse company.

Xigbar pressed his lips to Axel’s shoulder blade. “You after somethin’, old man?” Axel asked, as if he couldn’t feel Xigbar’s half-erect cock against the small of his back. Call it a kink, but Axel preferred it when his lovers spelled out _exactly_ what they wanted to do to him. Really, if Xigbar was going to interrupt his alone time, it was the _least_ he could do for Axel.

“Do I have to spell it out?” Xigbar asked. His lips slowly trailed up Axel’s slick skin, pausing to nip and suck on the redhead’s throat. For all the Organization members liked to share their bodies with one another, catching Axel without Bluebell was a rare treat. Xigbar grinded against Axel, distracting himself with the taste of his skin. No matter what Axel did, he still carried the faint smell of charcoal and woodsmoke on him. Xigbar nibbled the sensitive flesh, knowing he’d leave a dark mark in his wake. He hoped Saïx would see it, and know he’d been there. Done that.

“_Mm_, watch it,” Axel warned, knowing full-well what Xigbar was up to. He still wanted to get his elder to admit what he wanted, though. “Someone might get the wrong idea, you know?”

With a satisfying _smack_, Xigbar pulled back to watch the mark he’d made darken to a deeper shade of red. He scratched down Axel’s pale abdomen, wicked smirk as he pictured the red scratches he no doubt left behind. “Oh it won’t be the wrong idea at all, Red,” he said as he reached for the wall-mounted soap dispenser. The Organization didn’t exactly spring for top-shelf products, but Xigbar was nothing if not adaptable. After rubbing his hands together to create a thick lather, he set his hands to the rigid muscles along Axel’s flank. Slowly, Xigbar moved his hands up to the redhead’s shoulders and neck then back down again, spreading soapy suds and slowly relaxing his muscles.

Axel tried but could not contain his satisfied moan as Xigbar’s oh-so-magical fingers released a knot of tension in his upper back. “_Fuck_, that’s good.” The redhead arched his back slightly, trying to press up and into Xigbar’s firm grip.

However, as soon as he moved Xigbar’s hands drifted lower to rest atop the swell of Axel’s backside. “I can provide the full service, if that’s what you’re after.”

“C’mon,” Axel whined, hands braced against the cool shower tiles and legs spreading in anticipation. Not what he’d had in mind when he walked into the shower room, but hey, beggars can’t be choosers. Besides, he could still stick to the original plan; he’d let Xigbar relax him, and then later once Saïx saw all the marks he’d let his oldest friend and ally _really_ work him over.

“Yeah, that’s right,” Xigbar murmured, breath hot against the assassin’s face. His words sent a shiver down Axel’s spine, all the way down to the spot where Xigbar’s fingers had slid down to tease his entrance. “Tell me how much you need it.”

_ Fuck it.  _ If Axel couldn’t get Xigbar to tell him all the filthy things he’d let the older Nobody do to him, then he’d just have to do it himself. “Need it _bad_,” Axel said, voice dipping to its lowest register. “Need you to fuck me into the wall, so hard that I’ll barely be able to stand after. I want to fall asleep aching like you’re still inside me, and I wanna wake up and see the bruises.” Axel cast a sultry look over his shoulder. “You think you can deliver, old man?”

Xigbar had to hand it to Red. For someone without a heart, he sure knew how to sweet talk a guy. Axel’s normally gravity-defying hair stuck wetly to his forehead and cheeks, but Xigbar simply swept it away to capture Axel’s lips in a devouring kiss. Xigbar’s own salt-and-pepper hair was still tied back, impossibly tangled from the combination of his mission, the water that poured over them, and Axel’s wandering hands as he deepened their kiss. Axel pressed his tongue against Xigbar’s, moan muffled as his eyes slipped shut. There was the faint taste of soap, but neither minded, too caught up in the moment as their arousal climbed.

Xigbar circled Axel’s hole with soap-slick fingers, relishing the feel of the sensitive skin tensing and tightening, practically _inviting_ him inside. He slipped the tip of one finger inside, a tease. Axel groaned into Xigbar’s mouth, hips rocking back in an attempt to drive Xigbar deeper.

“Don’t tease,” Axel whined, his lips still pressed to Xigbar’s. Much as Xigbar wanted to draw things out, the setting wasn’t exactly private. The last thing he wanted was for Saïx to discover them and whisk Axel off, leaving Xigbar standing there with his dick out and nowhere to stick it. (It had happened before.) The sharpshooter relented, giving a parting kiss to Axel’s pouty lips before roughly turning him around. Without a moment’s pause, Xigbar pressed two fingers into Axel, all the way in to the knuckle. Xigbar grinned, delighted at how the fire-wielder’s body _clenched_ around him.

“You’re so tight,” Xigbar muttered. “What, hasn’t Blue been satisfying you?” Before Axel could retort that _actually_, Saïx was much more proficient when _satisfying _him, Xigbar added a third finger. The younger Nobody _keened_ when Xigbar started to slowly spread his fingers apart, leisurely stretching him. It had been awhile since he’d taken his time on this, and Axel welcomed the gradual loosening that, paired with the hot water streaming down, produced a languid sensation.

Still, Axel wanted more. With his hands braced against the shower wall, Axel rolled his hips back, fucking himself on Xigbar’s fingers. “That all you got, Xig?” he asked. Xigbar was quiet, and for a moment Axel wondered if he’d thrown the old guy off his game, until something _thicker_ and _blunter_ replaced the fingers inside him. While Axel relished the burn of a quick-and-dirty fuck, knowing that he’d taken Xigbar so smooth and deep was a real treat.

Xigbar put his hands on Axel’s hips, tight grip promising more bruises for Saïx to discover. That mental image was possibly more exciting than the picture Axel made, spread out and panting with Xigbar balls-deep inside him, if only because Xigbar _lived_ for pissing off his co-workers. He set a steady pace, long strokes that took Xigbar out nearly to the tip, then back in to the base. The movements had Axel making all these sweet, quiet noises Xigbar could hardly hear over the water. Xigbar knew himself, knew he’d start running his mouth if he didn’t occupy it, so instead of covering those needy sounds he instead set his teeth to Axel’s nape, intent on leaving another mark for Saïx to find later.

The sensation of Xigbar’s lips, teeth, and cock had Axel groaning long and low. Between the slick tiles, cascading water, and their rhythmic movements he couldn’t move his hands without losing his balance. And _oh_, he wanted, _needed_ to touch himself, cock heavy and throbbing with unsated desire. “X-Xig,” he panted, teeth gritted as a jolt of pure ecstasy swept through him. “Please…”

“You need, _hah_, something?” Xigbar asked, laughing despite how out-of-breath he was. He upped the tempo a notch, but still pressed deep. Axel snapped his hips back, the movement tearing an involuntary shout from the redhead. Xigbar grinned as he maintained the angle, striking Axel right where he needed it most. “Don’t worry Red, I won’t leave you hangin’.”

There was a dry chuckle, followed by the sound of another shower starting. Both Axel and Xigbar turned to look over their shoulders, not embarrassed—after all, Nobodies _couldn’t_ feel shame—but rather curious who had stumbled across them. That said, Xigbar sent a prayer to any gods who’d care to listen to a lowlife Nobody like him that it wasn’t Saïx who caught them.

But luck was with him. (Literally.) Luxord smirked at the pair as if he’d uncovered a devious secret. “Gentlemen. No need to stop on my behalf,” he said, eyebrow cocked.

Axel rolled his eyes and, as he turned back to the shower wall, bumped Xigbar with his hip. “Good to know,” he muttered, not caring whether the Gambler watched or not. The assassin _ached_ for release, groin tightening just so, right there on the edge. “C’mon Xig, lend me a hand would ya?” he rasped.

“Well, if you insist,” Xigbar replied. He brought a hand around, satisfied to see more red marks along Axel’s hipbone. He found Axel’s arousal, hard and hot, and pumped him in time with his quickening thrusts. The way Axel whined at his touch, how his body tightened around Xigbar, told him the redhead was close. Xigbar picked up the pace again, the erotic sound of skin smacking skin echoing obscenely in the shared space.

“_Hahh, ahn_ – Xigba-ar, I’m—” Axel gasped as his body locked up, release painting his torso and the cool tiled wall. Warmth radiated from his gut outwards, peppered with sharp jabs of too-hot pleasure as Xigbar kept rutting into him, cock thrusting into his overstimulated body. It felt so good, _too good_, and Axel whined. It was too intense, and he would have shied away except for the unforgiving wall and hard body boxing him in, hands tight on his hips as Xigbar pitilessly _fucked him…_

Axel felt, more than heard Xigbar come as the sharpshooter’s cock pulsed deep inside him. Like he couldn’t help himself, Xigbar sucked a final mark onto the side of Axel’s neck, not that the redhead cared all that much. Axel basked in the lethargic afterglow, any remaining tension from his earlier mission draining away like the evidence of their sex actually _was_. The thought had Axel cackling as he realized how convenient  clean-up would be. “Should fuck in the shower more often,” he said, pushing off the wall to stand directly under the still-warm spray.

“I rather think our water supplies would run out if this became routine,” Luxord commented from the far side of the room. “But the thought has merit, I must admit.”

Xigbar gave Axel’s ass a parting smack before side-stepping to the next faucet over. “You might just be onto something,” he joked as he let his hair down. “Why don’t you run it past our second-in-command? I’m _dying_ to know what he thinks.”

The look Axel tossed at Xigbar was downright _sinful_. “Well, you know me.” Axel shut his water off. “I’m a real team player.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I set out to write a KH3 AU scene set in the Keyblade Graveyard between Lea and Luxu-Xigbar. Why is it that every time I set out to write Xigbar though, it ends up as smut?


End file.
